Beautiful Disaster
by AmeliaCollins
Summary: Set after Thor, Loki has fallen from Asgard, not knowing where he will land. Loki/AU
1. Chapter 1

**_AN:_**_ Set after Thor, Loki fell from Asgard, not knowing where he was going to land. _

_NOTE: I do no own anything. Edited and corrected._

* * *

Angelique wasn't expecting to come across an unconscious man on her walk through the forest. Whilst admiring the blossoming foxgloves, there was a sudden cracking from the trees above her, before she could locate the sound there was a loud and dull thud against the ground. Quickly turning to see where it came from she could see that something big had landed amongst the tall ferns. It groaned softly. Angelique had to will her self to inch forward to the edge of the ferns, all the time her eyes were looking all around her, down at the ground and in the direction the something had come from. She quickly found out it was a person of some kind. He was partially covered by a branch of the tree that he fell through. She looked up, there was no parachute so where the hell did he come from and how was he not in a million very dead bits? Acting on instinct more than anything she removed the branch from his person, he didn't seem to respond. She knelt at his side and checked to see if he was breathing, he was just. She pressed her ear closer to his apparently leather and metal covered chest to see if she could hear a heartbeat, she could, she could also hear his breathing was sounding a little rattly, which sometimes meant there was liquid in the lungs. 'Damn' she thought, she could never remember any life saving first aid, she had never taken it in school or college so she only ever got the one compulsory lesson. Scanning his body briefly nothing looked to be visibly broken. She hoped nothing was broken either way, he looked heavy and it was a long walk up hill to her house. He groaned, she let out a little yelp of surprise. He was still flat one his back except now his eyes were open and blinking.

"Um hi." She said timidly, moving back a little to give him space.

"Where am I?" That tall man croaked. He was rather odd looking, he was well over 6 ft tall, he had long, slightly matted black hair. Where there weren't bruises or cuts she could see he was pale, his eyes were blue, very blue. He was dressed in a combination of black leather, deep green wool and gold plate, he looked like a LRPer, or a really good cosplayer.

"You are in the Forest of Dean, Gloucestershire, England." She answered quietly. He mumbled something inaudible. At the same time it looked as if he was mentally checking his body for injuries from the way he was concentrating and parts of his body were methodically twitching.

"Anything broken?" He looked at her then, looking a little surprised before putting a neutral expression on.

"No" He replied. "How did you know what I was doing?" He asked stiffly.

"Oh, I do that when I get hurt, I mentally reach out and check."

"Who are you?"

"Angelique Kilder. And who might you be?"

"I am Loki...Odinson." Angelique's eyebrows shot up.

"As in Norse god Loki, as in god of mischief and a jotun." Her eyes lit up.

"Yes...How do you know I am a Jotun?" He practically growled at the last word.

"I read too much Norse Mythology." She looked down at her hands embarrassed.

"Are you not afraid of me?" He tried to pull himself up in to a sitting position but winced in pain. She moved closer to help him up. He tensed at the contact.

"I'm running off adrenaline at the moment, I'm a little afraid I mean you fell from the sky and aren't in a million pieces." She paused pulling away from him seeing he was uncomfortable. "I'm just trying to help"

"Well I think all that is injured are my ribs and an ankle." He winced. "I may need your help" She stood up holding out an arm.

"Well lets get you back to my house so I can see to those injuries."

"Are you a doctor?"

"No but I have had training in how to bind ribs and ankles and other such strains, I come across them alot in Larp." He reached up for her arm as he helped him stand, they both looked at his feet as he was testing if he could walk on it or not.

"What is larp?" He asked, confused by the odd Midgardian word.

"I'll tell you about it when we get you back to my house. I do have some bad news, it is an uphill walk from here." She moved closer to wrap his arm around her shoulder.

"I don't think you're going to be much help with me mortal." He snorted. He couldn't just teleport then back to her house, for one he hadn't been there before and second his powers were weak from breaking his fall.

"Well it won't do me much harm in trying now will it." She grabbed his arm and put it over her shoulder, making sure to keep clear of any sore spots if possible. "I've walked with guys who were the same height as you and were probably heavier looking, just aslong as you don't snap me in half I won't have to poke you in the bad ribs. Just trust me please." She said sincerely. In the end he gave in, being weakened meant it hurt alot more than usual so he could probably use the help.

Two hours later they made it back to her house (previously her grandmothers house) one the way there had been many breaks and lots of swearing from both parties on the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Inside, they made it to Angelique's brown leather sofa. Setting him down as gently as possibly she herself, collecting towels, a bowl of water and the first aid kit. Returning she stood in front of him.  
"I think we're gonna need to take of the armour, just to see the extent of any hidden injuries." She said wringing her hands together. He waved his hand in the air, then groaned when nothing happened.  
"What's wrong?"  
"My powers are still weak." He grumbled.  
"Well we'll just have to do this manually." She smiled nervously, he didn't look so happy about it. First thing to do was to get the greaves and boots off. Kneeling before him she decided to go for the none injured left foot first. Removing the black greave she placed it on a towel next to her, she unlaced the boot and slid it off and put it next to the greave, she did the same with the other foot but with much more care, she unlaced the boot fully before gently easing it off the foot. The foot was bruised and a little swollen, rolling up his trouser leg as much as the tight fitting fabric would allow, she then foraged around in her first aid kit for the arnica cream for the bruising. Before she applied the cream she paused.  
"I'm going to have to check your ankle; this might be uncomfortable, so sorry in advance." She smiled. He just nodded. She slowly and gently checked the affected area, just making sure the ankle hadn't slipped out of place.  
"Just looks like a little bruised and swollen." She applied a little arnica cream to the bruise. She then slipped on the compression bandage.  
"Now you'll have to keep this elevated for a couple of days, especially with the stress we put it through getting you back here."  
"What am I going to go for a couple of days?" He said, sounding a little agitated.  
"I have a library; you can read it all of you like."  
"And where is your library, from the size of the house, as spacious as it might look it doesn't look like it's down here." He was right, the bottom floor really only consisted of five rooms or six if you counted a foyer as a room.  
"Well if you were to ask nicely I could bring you books, or just drag you upstairs where you'd be much more comfortable." He grumbled something else inaudible, after a while the armour, leather and even the cloak were laid out on the towel which was trying to protect the rug. He was now before her in black trousers and a very dark green tunic. She moved from her knelt position to sit on the sofa next to him so she could get to his face. It was mostly bruising and some small cuts from the tree he fell through so it didn't need much work. It was the first time that Loki had really seen her face, she had naturally tanned skin, very dark brown eyes which were hidden behind black and yellow glasses, her brunette hair was tied back in a plait, she wasn't a conventionally beautiful person, she was definitely no goddess but he thought she was 'pretty' by Migardian standards. There was not much that she could do about the ribs; he assured her that he would heal fast enough. She did offer him some painkillers but he laughed and said they would not affect him in the slightest.  
"I think it would be best if you stayed in the master bedroom. There are stairs but it's not as many stairs as it would be getting to the top of the house which is where I will probably sleep as the 'guest bedroom' on the floor above us" She said gesturing to the room directly above them. "Is in the middle of redecorating."

Loki looked up to the ceiling, it was rather low for someone of his height though he was sure he wouldn't hit his head atleast when he was standing straight, when Angelique had been attending to his feet he took the liberty to look around as much as he could from his position. The living room was a little small; there was a sofa and two chairs, a small table, a fire place that looked ready to be lit, a TV and a cabinet filled with strange looking objects. "I thought people ate on plates in this realm. Not put them in a glass cabinet." He though to himself, from the sofa he could see in to what he thought might be a dining room, he could see the end of the table, another fireplace and a large portrait of the girl standing with an older women. All the walls he could see where painted cream. In front of him was a strange glass room filled with more chairs.  
"Shall I show you to your room?" She asked snapping him out of thoughts. He gingerly stood up, even though she offered him a hand he was determined to do this on his own, he was a god, a prince he didn't need the help of a small mortal.  
"It's up the stairs, left, up the corridor and the other stairs, the left again and its right ahead of you." Angelique said from the bottom of the stairs. She waited a moment before climbing the stairs too. She paused at the top of the stairs and thought to herself "What were you thinking Angel! Are you mad?" One side of her mind shouted. "Oh probably. You know I'm too nice, what was I supposed to do? Leave him for the thugs?" She argued with herself. Sighing she went in to the guest bedroom to find some clean clothes for her guest. She guessed he would fit in to her older brothers clothes; she kept a few sets for when he visited from China. She found him some black suit trousers and a white button down shirt as well as some new still in their packaging socks. Then entering the bathroom opposite she got out two towels and proceeded to the bedroom. She knocked before entering. There was not answer so she crept in quietly. He was lying on his bad side fast asleep. Putting the things that she gathered for him on the top of her vanity table she moved to the bottom of the bed.  
"Loki." She said quietly. He didn't stir. She bit her lip. Was it wise to poke the sleeping lion, even if he was going to be in more pain when he wakes? She ran her hand through her hair and decided she would let him sleep, god only knows what he had been through. She decided instead that she would just leave him be and leave a note. She sat at the vanity table and wrote a quick note on the pad she kept there.

_"Loki, I've left you some clean clothes to wear and some clean towels if you want to take a shower when you wake up. Just take the bandage off before getting in ok? If you need anything just shout or come find me in the library. -Angelique."_ She drew a small floor plan of the house and drew an arrow from where he was to the library just incase.

* * *

AN: I have amended some of the spelling and grammar. I hope you're liking it so far. I own nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I own nothing. Enjoy!

_Edit: Things have been changed a little and corrected. _

* * *

In her small library Angelique settled in one of her large chairs and continued to read 'The Red Necklace'. It was late when she noticed he hadn't called or come to see where she was. She decided to check on him again, he was still out cold so she crept in and closed both sets of curtains and covered him in a blanket in case he felt cold and left again. It was late but Angelique wasn't going anywhere tomorrow so she decided she would clean up downstairs.

After cleaning up in the living room she decided she'd be nice and take his armour upstairs. In the guest bedroom she got one of her male mannequins that she used for clothes making out from under a dust cover. As she didn't have his trousers or undershirt so she just had to put on the armour and massive cloak. She placed the greaves and bracers on a little foot stall next to the mannequin and the boots on the other side. Angelique left the mannequin in view of the doorway so it could be seen when someone walked by. It was beautiful looking armour; the cloak was heavy and warm. She would just love something like this for LRP. This reminded her she still hadn't explained it to him. Well she could do it over breakfast she guessed.

Angelique wasn't all that tired; she decided to work on some more clothing designs until she felt the need to sleep. It was only when the sun was coming up through the office window she realised she'd been up all night. Over the hours she had designed a few dresses, mostly for formal occasions, experimenting with colours, textures and styles seeing what looked good. But for the last half an hour or so she'd just been staring at the wall where it joins the ceiling, mindlessly rocking back and forth in her office chair with her hands resting behind her head. She barely even registered the soft tap at the door, she just noticed a dark shape out the corner of her eye and she jumped ever so slightly and swivelled the chair to look at the dark shape. Her eyes widened as she saw Loki stood there, half naked and blue. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. He looked at her as if to say 'what?'

"Wh-why are you….blue?" She said tilting her head to one side; the word 'blue' came out as a whisper. He looked down at him self and cursed; his usually pale chest was now deep blue and covered in raised lines. He was just as dumbfounded as she was, he sucked in a deep breath, and upon letting it out he stared to meld back in to his usual pale Asgardian skin. When he looked back up he noticed the girl had turned back around.

"Apologies, I didn't mean to startle you with my appearance." He said, moving further in to room.

"Startled? No…no more befuddled I guess. It's been a long night." She smiled nervously. She gestured to him to sit in the chair next to hers. He sat.

"You've been up all night?" He didn't know why he cared. He remembered that sleep was an important thing to mortals.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep then I started working and then next thing I know its dawn. I brought your armour upstairs and cleaned it a little. It's in the guest bedroom."

"I saw. Thank you." He looked at the screen where there were many different drawings of women's dresses. All different colours and styles. He noticed she selected on and started to draw with some form of magical pen on a board, she would draw on the board and it would appear on the screen.

"How are you doing that?" He asked. Pointing to the board she was drawing on. She was using a graphics tablet, it made her designing easier as it gave her cleaner images, better access to a lot more colours, when she was done she could just save it and email it to the people that made her designs in to clothes. The dress she was designing at the moment was a deep green colour with gold detailing along the Queen Anne neckline, which extended in to a high collar.

"The tablet is connected to the computer so when I move the pen across the screen of the tablet it sends a message to the computer to copy the action on the computer and draw a line. I think of it as really complicated puppetry." Angelique saw Lokis' blank stare and gauged that he probably got lost somewhere along the way.

"So, how'd you sleep?"

"I slep-" Was all he managed to say before she suddenly got up and ran out of the room and in to another. She had run past him in to the nearest bathroom which was just across the hallway, and threw up. Looking behind him he could see that she was sprawled out on the bathroom floor in front of the toilet.

"Are you ailing?" He asked from his a little unsure of what to do.

"No" She groaned. "Just…." She sighed, flushing the tiolet. "Pregnant." As he looked again she was sitting up against the wall with her head in her hands. He was a little unfamiliar with Migardian ways of pregnancy, and from what he knew from Asgardian pregnancy that certainly didn't happen to the women on Asgard. He limped to the door of the bathroom a little confused, she didn't look pregnant, but when he had seen her she was in a slightly over sized jumper.

"Sorry you had to witness that" She said from the floor, still not looking up. "Would you mind filling that glass on the cabinet with some water please? I don't feel like getting up yet" He looked to his right and there was an upturned glass on the cabinet next to the sink, he turned it over and filled it with water and handed it down to her.

"Thank you. What were you saying before this?"

"I slept well; I believe my powers are slowly returning."

"Cool, is that why you um…" She asked gesturing to his person.

"Yes…I also think I am healing a little." He lied, well about the former anyway. She slowly pulled herself up the wall and brushed her teeth.

"I got you some clean clothes out last night and put them on my vanity table" He nodded and went back to his room. She followed a few minutes after, knocking on and door before going in to retrieve her pyjamas which were a pair of black jogging bottoms and a blue tank top. That's when he noticed the small bump that you could only really see when she turned sideways. Angelique had a slight frame, but Loki could see on further examination she was stronger than she looked; as she proved byhalf dragging him to her home.

"There isn't much for you to do around here but feel free to raid the library, I should probably get some sleep,I will be up before noon and I shall make up some lunch when I get up. That sound ok" She said, she had started off sounding confident but sounded a little nervous at the end, truth be told she was still a little apprehensive of the god.

"That sounds satisfactory; I believe mortals require a certain amount of sleep." He said as he followed her down the hall, he carried on to the library as she went up to the second floor to her old room and fell asleep.

At noon Angelique's alarm went off and she rose from her relatively dreamless sleep. She padded to her room downstairs and got changed in to normal clothes, going to the library she saw Loki sat in her grandmothers' antique Chesterfield leather chair reading The Tragedy of Othello. Next to the chair he was sat in was her plush new upholstered chair, she loved to curl up, or sit with her feet up over the arm rests and read a book.

"So what does a God eat when on Midgard?" He finished reading the page, before looking to her.

"What does the Midgardian have to offer?" 'What indeed' she thought; she mentally raided her kitchen for the good food.

"I have some chicken fillets that I can cook up, I can do them with scalloped potatoes with peas, and it's quick, easy but really nice."

"It's not something I would normally eat; I will have no problem with it unless you try to poison me."

"Why would I try and poison you, I'm not that stupid to try and poison a god." She flashed him a sweet smile before leaping up to go to the kitchen. Half an hour later the food was done and they were sat at her dining table, he had commented that it was a large table for just her but she had told him it was her grandmothers and it's handy for when she has a lot of people over. Loki seemed pleased with his first Midgardian meal.

"Who's the father?" He asked. Angelique paused as she was clearing up their dishes.

"He doesn't matter; he didn't want to be a part of this family." She said shifiting the plates in to one hand and running a hand over her small bump. She continued to clean up; feeling a little confused as to why the God of Mischief was giving two hoots about her child and its other parent anyway.

"Why does the great God O'Mischief even care about one mortal's child anyway?" She said from inside the kitchen.

"Clearly times have changed since I last looked upon this realm; children were raised by fathers as well as mothers." He had entered the kitchen; she looked up at him in the reflection in the window.

"Times have changed Loki, I was raised by my mother and I turned out fine. Anyway, the father was a dishonourable man he didn't deserve to be a father anyway." She smiled at him through the reflection in the window. They both went back to the dining room table and talked for a while. She finally explained to him what larp was, she even showed him a few pictures. One that caught his eye was Angelique and group of people and they were all painted blue. She told him that they were playing frost giants, but obviously as they were not giant sized everyone else sorta had to pretend they were of a different height, he did question why she was painted as one as all the men that were around her were all over 6 ft tall and of different sizes. She explained that they needed a younger and smaller frost giant to play a jotun shaman and she was the only girl on the team who was keen enough to be painted blue.

That night Angelique was woke with a start as she heard a shout from downstairs. Afraid it was someone trying to break in to the house she quickly got out of bed and grabbed one of her semi ornamental swords from the wall and crept downstairs towards the noise. As she got to the bottom of the stairs to the first floor she could hear the noise was coming from the bedroom, and it was only one person shouting, had Loki caught the thief and was scaring him she wondered to herself, but the shout sounded familiar. When she rounded the corner in to her bedroom she could dimly see Loki thrashing about in bed. She dropped the sword and flicked on the light before going to the bed.

"Loki" She shouted from the bottom of the bed, she noticed that he was once again in his Jotun form. "Loki wake up!" She reached over the bed to try and pin his shoulders but he was far too strong for her. As he was in the middle of her large bed she decided to climb up on to the bed to try and calm him. She pressed her left hand in the middle of his blue chest, his skin was soft and the shade of his skin compared to hers made her look pale. She could feel his muscles tensing under her hand.

"Loki…wake up….it's ok I'm here." She said soothingly trying desperately to get him to calm down. All of a sudden he shot upright in bed and opened his eyes, they were a deep orange. Angelique's hand was still on his chest.

"Angelique, what are you doing here?" He said, his voice was still thick with sleep, he then looked down at the small hand on his chest.

"You were having a nightmare, I could hear you through 2ft of stone, it sounded serious. I even brought my sword down because I thought someone had broken in to the house. "She smiled. Her eyes looking in to his. She was being reassuring, kind, it made him feel uncomfortable.

"Don't" He muttered. Pushing her hand away.

"Don't what?"

"Look at me like that. I don't need your kindness, I'm a monster" He practically spat the last word out, feeling sour in his mouth. He couldn't understand why someone would comfort him; a frost giant.

"I don't see a monster Loki, I just see you." She said, shifting to the top of bed to lean against the headboard. "I've seen monsters. If you were a monster you would have thrown me across the room just then, without caring if I got hurt, or even when we met, you could have killed me there and there and yet you didn't. Just because you have Jotun blood doesn't make you a monster, I didn't think they lived in Asgard anyway"

"They don't." He remarked."I've only recently found out about my heritage. I am…I was a Prince of Asgard." He moved to lean against the headboard aswell. He was feeling a little dumbfounded again after hearing her little speech. She was right, he could have killed her the day they met but he didn't and he could have hurt her again.

"What were you dreaming about?" She wasn't looking at him. He looked at her, she looked calm, the soft light was casting interesting shadows on her face, making her look almost…angelic.

"I was dreaming about when I found out I was Jotun. It was a confrontation with my….The Allfather." He corrected himself. "We were in the vault, but I was watching from outside my body, I could see my blindness to see the real meaning of the Allfathers words as he told me that I could bring peace between Asgard and Jotunhiem. I was screaming at myself to stop, I was telling myself I was foolish all I could do was stand and watch as the Allfather fell in to Odinsleep. Then I woke up." He kept he gaze on his hands which were resting on his knees."It was a childish dream." He muttered to himself. Angelique gently put a hand over his and gave him a reassuring smile before getting off the bed and going over to her bureau, she got out two glasses and a bottle of mead, her grandmother used to keep whiskey in here but Angelique hated it."Everyonhe feels that way when they have a bad or strange dream. Even gods." She poured Loki a generous amount and herself only a little as that was probably as much as she was going to have for the next few months.

"Here you look like you need a drink."

"What is it?"

"Mead. It's the posh stuff too." He took the glass and took a sip; an appreciative humming sound came after as he swallowed. "Told you it was good." She smiled and sat back down where she was.

"Angelique….thank you"

"It's fine, and please call me Angel." For a while after they talked, it was mostly Angel telling Loki funny Larp stories, she found that his laugh was extremely pleasant, just as nice as his deep velvety voice. It was a while later that Loki noticed Angel go quiet, throughout the conversation she had started to slip down the bed and get in to a more comfortable lying down position, this time when he looked at the mortal she was curled up in a ball fast asleep. He didn't want to disturb her so he moved around to that side of the bed and gently lifted her with one arm, wincing slightly as he felt his ribs twinge a little, then move the duvet and slide her under it. He hesitated a while before finally getting back in to the bed and falling to sleep, he had practically forgotten his reason for waking in the first place after the amount he had laughed


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I don't own everything. I have changed and corrected a few things.

* * *

Angel dreamt of battle, she was her larp character who was knight, clad in her chain mail and plate armour she was fending off foes left, right and centre. She found herself back to back with someone, looking back to see if it was one of her usual fighting companions she looked back to see Loki, he as a mage wielding magic in one hand and a gold staff in the other, once most the enemies were clear they made a fighting retreat to the front line. Her biological clock woke her from her pleasant dream. When she slowly opened her eyes she was in her room not her temporary room which was odd. "Must have fallen asleep."she thought, turning over she was met with a pale and familiar face which was partially covered by black hair. "Damn, why do gods have to be so damn good looking, especially the agents of chaos.", she groaned internally. Before she could move pair of blue eyes were looking at her. She quickly felt a blush start to spread across her cheeks.

"Morning." She said quietly. Now that he was conscious she felt a little sheepish about being in the same bed as him and so close. She quickly got out of bed and picked up the disposed sword. Looking at the clock it was almost 11.

"Do you want anything for breakfast? Do you even eat breakfast?" Angel was having a hard time looking at him.

"Yes I eat breakfast, but as lady of the house I shall leave it to you what I get to eat." He smirked.

"Yay…" Angel replied a little half heartedly. "I'll um get straight to it then." She turned to leave.

Down in the kitchen Angel decided on a simple breakfast of toast and jam or honey. She also started to make a pot of tea when she heard the shower start. She didn't make his toast until she heard the shower shut off again. Moments later Loki was in the kitchen in the clothes he was wearing yesterday. He froze in the doorway just as Angel was wiping some honey off the top of her tank top and a portion of breast that was showing with her finger before putting it in her mouth. Loki's mind went a little cloudy; he started to make up illicit images involving honey and angel. "Stop it Loki, she's a mortal. You're not Thor" He goaded himself mentally. He sighed out loud.

"Loki!" Angel almost yelped. "How long have you been stood there?" Her face was getting very flushed; she prayed he hadn't seen her wipe the honey off her breast. She hurried about to get Loki's toast and to pour out the tea. Everytime she looked towards him he was just smirking.

"Jam or honey?" She asked, putting the plate of toast in front of him.

"Honey please" He practically purred. Angel finished her toast and tea then excused herself to take a shower. Throughout the shower Angel couldn't get the devilish look that Loki gave her, her mind quickly wandered to a bad place filled with bad thoughts. "Bad angel, he's a GOD, why would he even…." She asked herself as she got dressed. She decided that jeans and a t shirt that said "Keep Calm I'm The Doctor" on it was good enough for today. Back downstairs Loki was in the conservatory looking out in the small garden.

"So I was thinking we could go get you some clothes of your own. I have some spare time today before a big dinner I'm going to for work; you can come along if you like."

"That sounds satisfactory, what will I be needing to wear to this dinner."

"Well it's not a ball gown and tuxedo kind of dinner but I think a nice looking shirt and tie, maybe stretch it a waistcoat will be fine."

They had gone to the city of Gloucester. It was a much better city for shopping than it looked. It was relatively easy to find him some clothes. He mostly picked out suits and smart clothing, but she had convinced him to buy one pair of jeans. They took a break in one of the coffee houses. She took him to the cathedral before they left, he had gone through most of the walk around the cathedral correcting some of the history, all she could do was shush him and laugh as people gave him strange looks.

"Do you believe in God?" He asked quietly.

"No. You're a god does that count? And I believe in you." She smiled up at him as they walked around the cloister.

"I am a god yes but this is not where I am worshipped at. If you do not believe in the Christian god then why do you come to his house of worship?"

"I like the architecture." She shrugged.

That evening they arrived at a hotel in the City of Bristol. Loki was a in emerald green shirt, black dress trousers and a dark grey waistcoat. Angel was originally dressed in a red dress, it was loose enough to hide the bump but not so much that it made her look shapeless. As Angel was getting out of the car she noticed her dress changing colour, it was slowly turning green, her jewellery was turning from silver to gold. She looked at him questioningly and opened her mouth to say something but she just huffed and walked to the doors of the hotel.

"M'lady." Loki offered his arm out to her as they entered. She hesitated before putting her hand in the crook of his elbow. Inside she found a few of her work friends. She saw one of her friends in design Christine.

"Angel! You look amazing!"

"Thanks Chris, I hope you haven't started without me" Chris was one of Angels friends from work that knew about her pregnancy.

"No no we only just got here ourselves. I will have to warn you though Daniel says that Nathan is here." Angel cringed in to Loki's arm.

"Damn….Well I'm not going to let that bother me, I mean he works here just the same as I do."

"Indeed. So whose this?" Chris asked with a mischievous look in her eye. Angel looked up to Loki who still had hold of her arm and was looking at her. "Do I use his real name" She asked herself. He gave her a small nod.

"This is Loki, he's a friend of mine from the Forest." She smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you Christine." He held out his free hand to shake hers.

"Same" Christine seemed a little dazed. They all smiled and walked in to the large banqueting hall.

During dinner Angels' friends were all very happy to hear about the good news. Every now and then she noticed Nathan staring at her, she was pretty sure that Loki had noticed too. She was a little surprised earlier when she asked herself a question and Loki seemed to answer it.

"_Can you read my mind Loki?_" She thought, not looking in his direction.

"Yes." He whispered close to her ear, his warm breath fanned against her neck.

"Ok...Can I ask that you only listen in when I say your name first please?"

"Certainly"

As the night went on Angel talked to many people, Loki excused himself for a moment, she was then cornered by her ex Nathan.

"So I see you're here with a new guy."

"Loki's a friend, I'm not sleeping with him if that's what you mean." She said, trying to stay calm. All he did was snort, Nathan was always a tit in her opinion, she forgot what she ever saw in him.

"Sure, sure." He sneered. "I see you're keeping it." It pointed to her abdomen.

"You knew I was keeping it, and you know very well that I don't want you to have anything to do with it." She turned to leave, fed up of just being near the guy. He grabbed her arm before she could get away.

"Let go Nathan." She said calmly.

"We're not done Angelique." He growled, tightening his grip. _"Loki. A little help_." She pleaded with her mind, her eyes darting around the room looking for him.

"Well say what you have to say before Loki gets back." Angel warned.

"Why does everyone one here think it was my fault?"He asked, ignorning her.

"Because it was." She said dryly. "You were a monster, a liar and a cheat, I never deserved to be with you"

"I was the monster, I never did anything to hurt you! You, you were the emotionless one, the one that never had time for me. That's what drove me away."He scoffed.

"What…I am not emotionless! You are the one that left me as soon as you found out that I was pregnant. I'm sure Suzanna was thrilled when she found out that you left me." He dropped her arm to only raise his hand to slap her. His descending hand was stopped abruptly by another hand. Angel was taken aback when she saw Loki stood before her. Loki moved quickly in grabbing Nathan by the scruff of his jacket and walking him out the building, practically throwing him to the pavement. When he returned Angel was stood where he'd left her in a bit of shock, all the people around here were just as shocked. He gently put a finger under her chin and lifted her face to look in his eyes.

"You ok?" He asked quietly. She just nodded, not trusting herself with talking right now, just incase the tears spilled over. Loki could sense the fear running through her mind.

"Thank you." She said weakly. "I want to leave" Angel said her goodbyes as Loki escorted her back to the car. As they were getting to Chepstow Angel decided to take a different route home. They ended up in Tintern, a very small village on the River Wye. Angel parked up outside the Abbey, which was now only a shell of a building but it was still fantastic to look at, at night they illuminated it with coloured fog lights.

"Why have we come here?" Loki asked.

"It's one of my favourite places to come. It's peaceful here and I need a little peace to clear my hear, plus I love to wonder what it much have looked like before Henry VIII destroyed it along with many other religious buildings." They stayed there a while longer before going home.

"I'm going to go straight to bed Loki, I had far too much excitement tonight." She said as she trudged up the two flights of stairs to her room.

The next morning Loki woke up to the smell of cooking apples, he dressed in a simple shirt and black jeans. He started to leave to go to the kitchen before he heard a voice, his voice.

"Uh uh where do you think you're going?" Loki turned back around to see a double of himself stood on the opposite side of the bed, he picked up a picture from the bedside table, it was the picture that Angel had left there of herself as a Jotun with her male friends. She had either forgot to put it back or was leaving it there for Loki as reassurance. "Pretty little thing isn't she?" The double smirked, which made the real Loki growl quietly.

"Why are you here?" He asked sharply.

"I'm mostly here to tell you you're an idiot. Look at you, protecting a mortal, being nice to a mortal" The double scoffed.

"She helped me when I needed it. I'm just keeping her on my side until I can get back to Asgard." Loki tried to control the double but to no avail, something must have messed with his powers when he fell from the Bifrost.

"She might be helpful to us yet or she might not, her name is just….heavenly isn't it." The double mocked. Loki growled to himself again and stormed out the room. As he reached the kitchen he felt the doubles presence leave. He was greeted with a stronger smell of apples and the sight of Angel dancing around the kitchen and singing "You're so hypnotizing, could you be the devil could be an…."

"Angel." He interrupted with a broad smile on his face. When she turned around to face him he noticed she was wearing a strange blue t shirt with "Keep Calm and Don't Blink" on it in white writing.

"Loki. Good morning. I hope my bad singing didn't wake you." She said, blushing.

"No no. But I do have to wonder what that lovely smell is."

"Oh! That's just the apples stewing. I like to make up a big batch for apple sauce and whatever's left gets put in to apple pie or apple crumble."

"Sounds as delicious as it smells." He said.

Whilst the apple stewed away she made them breakfast and tea. Angel excused herself to get the mail.

"Hey Loki" Angel called from the hallway.

"Yes?"

"You have a letter…..I think." She said uncertainly. She handed him the thick white envolope. The writing wasn't in English so she assumed it was for Loki.

"Let me see" He took the envolope and sure enough it said on it in Asgardian "**_To Loki."_**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **Sorry for the delay. This chapter was a little hard to write. I do not own anything. Enjoy! _Edited twice and corrected _

* * *

Loki walked in to the conservatory. Angel noticed the worried look on his face but chose to give him a little privacy. When he finally opened the letter it read:

_"Loki,_

_My son. The grief that we all felt when we thought you were lost has been replaced with a great relief. Your father wishes that you would return home to Asgard for judgement of what you did. Heimdall has shown him what you have done over the days you have been on Earth and he is proud that you are not lost. We all hope that this is the beginning of your redemption my son. You are my son Loki no matter what and we your family. There is still hope for you._

_While I await your return your father has charged your brother Thor with the task of going to Earth and seeing that you are on the right path back to us. He will stay there until you are ready to return to us as Prince of Asgard._

_I love you Loki._

_Frigga."_

"Damn" He muttered to himself. Angel poked her head around the corner from where she was cooking in the kitchen.

"Everything alright?"

"My brother is coming here, and staying here until I am redeemed and ready to go back to Asgard."

"Oh…." Angel sat down in the chair opposite. "When exactly will he be coming?"

"Sometime today I guess. Maybe later." He said, running a hand through his hair.

"This is good right? You get to go home."

"Depends. My father wishes to punish me for the things I have done." Loki looked up from the letter, gauging Angels' expression. It was confusion mixed with shock.

"What did you do?" She asked calmly, sitting further back in the chair and staring out the window.

"After Thor was banished to Earth, I found out from my father that I was a frost giant. I got angry, my life as I knew it had been pulled out from my feet. When my father went in to Odinsleep I was made King of Asgard. My friends Lady Sif and the Warriors Three pleaded to me that I bring Thor back. But I couldn't; it would have been foolish to undo the Allfathers last command. I think that the power was starting to go to my head. I killed my biological father King Laufey; I made it look like I was saving Odin from being murdered by Laufey. I then opened the Bifrost, which is our bridge to all the nine realms. I opened it to Jotunhiem and froze it to remain open so that it would rip Jotunhiem apart, I told Thor I never wanted the throne I only wanted to be his equal. We fought, he destroyed the bridge, the explosion was so great it left me hanging from my Odins' spear which Thor caught, and Odin got there just in time to catch Thor. My grip was slipping and I told my father that I could have done it, I could have destroyed all of Jotunhiem for him and for all of us, but he said no. I let go and fell to here." Angel was still looking out the window out over the forest; Loki could see that her expression was a mix of anger and sadness now. Something in the kitchen started to buzz; Angel got up and went back to her cooking. Loki didn't quite know what to do with himself. He probably should stay here for when Thor got here. He was a little surprised that he had gotten no reaction from the girl, not that he would have cared. Loki walked back through the kitchen to go upstairs to the library where he had planned in bury himself in a good book.

"Loki." Angel said, her voice sounding a little shaky.

"Yes." He stopped.

"I know I don't really have much knowledge of your family and your life but it seems that Odin cared about you very much. I mean he saved your life and raised you as a prince. Yes his intentions were a little messed up but he loved you. He sounds a lot better than my father; he was more like Laufey, a monster who tried to kill me." She looked at him finally, with a sad smile, held back tears making her eyes shine. "I'm not saying I understand why you did what you did. But I think the right thing for you to do is reconcile your relationship with your family in Asgard." She said sincerely.

"Angel, I will think upon your words. I thank you for taking me in when I fell and taking care of me, that is an honourable quality in any human or Aesir. Do you still think I am not a monster now you know my truth?" He tried his best to give her a genuine smile to reassure her.

"Well I don't want to stick this wooden spoon through your skull so no I don't think you're a monster." she said with gentle teasing, pointing the wooden spoon at him before going back to stirring the apple with. "But I do think you are a misguided fool, who needs a good clip around the back of the head." She continued, hoping that as she was smiling at him he would understand she only meant it light heartedly.

"Thank you Angel." He smiled properly this time. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"If you mean with the cooking yes, you can get the pie bases and the lump of dough from the pantry." She pointed to a door behind him. Inside the cool room there was a stack of six pie dishes already with pie bases in them and a large lump of dough wrapped in cling film. He picked them up, balancing the dishes in one hand and the dough in the other. He re-closed the door with his healing foot.

"Where would you like them?" She pointed to the breakfast bar. Angel picked up the very large saucepan of stewing apples from the stove and placed it on the breakfast bar just as Loki was spacing the dishes out; leaving room for the dough that would eventually make the tops of the pies.

"Ok so we have to let that cool down a little before we can put it in the pie bases or do anything else with the apple. So we must roll out the rest of the dough to make the pie lids." Angel walked over to the kitchen door and took two aprons off the back of the door. Angel put on an apron with a Wonder Women costume on the front of it. She loved geeky things, plus they were much better than her grandmothers' white and frilly aprons. The other one was her brothers Superman apron. When Angel handed it to Loki he looked at it and quirked one eyebrow at Angel.

"Rolling out the dough might get messy, it's just so you don't get flour all over you that's all" Loki sighed reluctantly and put the ridiculous apron on. Angel divided the lump of dough in to six smaller lumps; she put three on Loki's side of the breakfast bar along with a rolling pin. She showed him how to roll the dough properly; making sure it was the right size each way. When they had the first two tops Angel filled all six of the dishes with apple sauce. Loki did question why she was making so many.

"I freeze most of them, but as Thor may be coming here today I thought we could have one for desert later tonight" As they went on Angel showed Loki how to use the spare dough as decoration; Angel was using different shaped cookie cutters, whereas Loki opted to use a knife to make different shapes. Angel used a castle shaped cookie cutter, a sword and a crown. Loki had cut out a wolf and put it in the centre of one of the lids; in another he was just carefully carving runes in the top of the pie.

"That's not going to do anything to the pie is it?"

"No why do you ask?"

"Mischief maker carving runes in to a pie. How can I know that they don't read 'I prepared explosive pie this morning' then boom explosive pie as soon as you read it?" She smiled. Loki couldn't help but throw his head back and laugh.

"Where on earth did you get that idea from?" The god chuckled.

"It was in my game once, though it wasn't with pie but with a box. I may have prepared explosive trapped boxes that morning."

"This game of yours sounds like fun. Do you often do things like that?"

"Not any more." She said, cutting out more sword shapes in the dough. "I play a knight now, so I have to be honourable and courageous and not be a sneaky thieving mischief maker of a mage that I was." They both smiled at each other. Loki had just finished cutting out a different shape this time.

"What is that?" Angel asked.

"That is my helmet."

"Helmet? You didn't have helmet when I found you in the forest."

"It came off in the explosion of the Bifrost. I could just make another one if I wished."

"Looks pretty awesome. Could you show me how to cut one out?"

"Certainly." He moved around to her side of the breakfast bar and stood directly behind her, he could see over her shoulder easily, being stood there meant he had a better point of view to show her what to do. Placing his hands over hers he guided the knife to cut out the shape of his helmet. He felt strange around this girl, she was impressed by his helmet, most people would make crude comments about it, and even Thor called him a cow. She also had a taste for mischief which was appealing. He stood there a while longer just watching her cut out shapes and finishing up the pies. His hands had moved from hers to either side of her hips on the breakfast bar. Loki took in a deep breath before stepping back, she smelt like roses and apples. Angel put five pies in to the freezer and the one that both her and Loki had decorated together in the pantry for later.

By the time lunch had swung around Loki and Angel were sat on the sofa, eating sandwiches with tea watching the lunchtime news. Thor still hadn't turned up. Angel kept grumbling at the television, apparently the news wasn't to her liking. The current news lines were about the weather, this time it was too hot and dry, there was going to be a draught blah blah. Granted yes it was sunny and hot but Angels house was 1: made of stone, so it kept the temperature cool. 2: Her house was surrounded by trees on two sides so she had plenty of shade. She loved her house for those factors, she also loved the sun, and she had an entire field at the back of the house which went off in to the forest which she could sunbathe in, have parties in and occasionally host a weekend larp event as she owned the woods that surrounded the house for a half a square mile. The rest of the news was boring politics, the latest strike or protest.

"Why do you watch this nonsense?"

"It's the only goodish thing on TV. It mostly weakens my love for humanity because we can be so stupid sometimes but at the same times it strengthens my faith in humanity with all the good we do." She laughed, she knew her reasoning was a little weak, the news usually liked to portray the bad more than it did the good, or really it liked to portray the bad in a certain kind of light. The news also lied a lot. Angel had been in a big British newspaper once about 'being one of Britain's rising stars in fashion' the article was mainly true, it cast her in a good light, but there were lies and pot holes where the writer had obviously put things in to pad it out a little. One of her favourite lies was that she had been on of the designers for the wedding dress for the Kate Middleton wedding. After they had eaten lunch Angel suggested they go to the butcher as they would need a joint of meat as it would take far too long for one of the joints in the freezer to defrost before Thor possibly got here today.

"Oh! What if he gets here when we're not here. Should we leave a note?"

"I'll leave a note of sorts, when he gets here it will trigger one of my doubles and it will tell him that we will be back momentarily."

"Good plan."

Getting back Angel spotted a bulky looking blonde man standing at the front door. He was in armour like Loki was; it was a combination of red, silver and black. He was ok looking for an Asgardian. Even though Loki wasn't a true Asgardian she kinda wished they looked more like him, she didn't really like the overly muscular, built like a brick shit house kind of man. Loki was lean, and muscular and to Angels quiet shame, quiet aesthetically pleasing. In her mind she compared them to a jacked up Mustang and a sleek and elegant Aston Martin. Upon getting closer to the house her immediate thought was. 'Is he even going to fit in my house? Loki's tall but….My house wasn't built for something like this blundering great…" Angel's thoughts were cut off by the sound of Loki snickering beside her as they advanced the garden path.

"I think the appropriate word is Bilgesnipe" Loki whispered. Angel had to cover her mouth to hide the giggle.

"What on earth…." She asked just as quietly.

"Later. Thor….how good to see you." Loki said in a more serious tone. "Please let me introduce the women who found me wounded in the forest and our hostess Miss Angelique Kilder." He gestured to Angel, which she took as her queue.

"Nice to meet you Thor. Welcome to my home, I hope it can handle two gods. Please don't break anything." She smiled.

"Fear not Angelique Kilder I will endeavour to not break anything in your humble home."

"Good. You can call me Angel." She showed Thor inside and put the two joints of lamb in a dish to be prepared for later.

"Well I guess you two boys have some talking to do, I'm going to go do a little work upstairs so just shout if you need anything." And Angel disappeared upstairs to work some more on her designs.

Meanwhile downstairs, Loki had taken Thor in to the conservatory to talk.

"Brother you can not know how joyous I am to see you alive and well."

"How did you even get here Thor?"

"We used another sorcerer to find the paths you took without the aid of the Bifrost, we were so happy to find out you were alive that we used all the power we had to find a way to you." Thor said with a happy smile.

"I know that you mean well Thor but Fa- Odin will just want to punish me."

"Father says it is a necessity, just as was my banishment. Heimdall says that Angel has been good to you."

"She has. She helped me when I could have killed her, she tried to calm me even when I could have hurt her and she barely even got angry at me when I told her about how I came to be here. I do not think she is completely happy with me, or that she is on my side. I don't know what it is…" He grimaced.

"It's called having a little compassion." Angel said from the other side of the kitchen. "Don't worry boys I wasn't intentionally listening in, I just came down to ask if you wanted a drink of some kind?"

"I will have a cup of tea if you are having one please."

"And I will have what the Midgardians call coffee please" They both asked politely.

"Righto two teas and a coffee coming right up." She went back in to the kitchen to prepare the drinks. Whilst getting out her mug that said "The Queen" on it. She got Loki out a green mug with Hot Stuff on the side and for Thor she decided to have a little fun and get out a white mug with a 3D moulding of a sharks head in it. When the drinks were done she carried them in on a tray offering Lokis' and Thor's first. She sat next to Loki on the wooden bench trying hard to hide the smirk on her face.

After a few sips, Angel kept quiet listening to Thor and Loki tell her various stories, atleast with the funnier stories she could laugh out her anticipation. Her smile grew wider as Thor took more sips of his coffee. Finally he realised what was at the bottom of his drink.

"AH! What is this trickery?" Thor said startled, starting in to the cup. Angel and Loki burst in to laughter; Angel was doubled over from her laughter.

"What is it brother?" Loki asked between gasps of laughter, when Thor showed him the cup he laughed harder.

"I am afraid brother I cannot take credit for that, this is Angels' doing"

"Clearly she is not as angelic as her name would make us think. I think you have found a good match in her brother." Thor laughed. Loki's face turned a little stony as Thor mentioned a match.

"Loki…You know I meant just as a match in mischief making. She seems very good at it." Thor reached over a patted Loki on the shoulder. They both looked at Angel who was both trying to control her laughter and wipe away her tears of her hysterics.

"My apologies Thor, I have been wanting to do that to someone for a while."

"Then why did you not try it out on my brother"

"I didn't think I would beable to trick the trickster. Also I think if I don't do anything mischievous to him he hopefully won't do anything back." She replied, collecting their empty cups and wondering back in to the kitchen to let them finish their conversation and to start cooking dinner .

In the kitchen Angel prepared the two joints of lamb by seasoning with rosemary and thyme and putting them in to a dish with a little water and oil so they don't come out dry and put them in the oven. She then perched herself on a kitchen counter with a magazine until she needed to start other preparation.

"Brother, I know that somewhere in there you are not a terrible man, I know that you were a little envious of me and the attention that father gave me. I can see that now that father may have been unfair. You do not understand brother what I was trying to tell you in the observatory, to me you are my equal."

"It's hard for me to see that, I have been in your shadow for so long. You never made any indication of it. Angel said that I should reconcile my relationship with my family. She said that Odin loved me enough to save my life, where her father wished to end her life. She doesn't see me as a monster just as a misguided fool."

"She sounds wise. Do you wish to be part of our family again Loki? Even if it means punishment?"

"I am still thinking on it" Loki said putting his head in his hands.

"What is it?" Thor asked.

"Laugh at me and you will pay and it will be much worse than a sharks head in your coffee."

"I promise I will not laugh, what is it?

"I think I may be having feelings towards Angel. Just as you did when you were on Earth" Loki confessed. He looked up to see Thor smiling.

"This is a good thing brother; she is a good for you. She has a good soul, even with her mischievous ways. She sees you have a dark side and she hasn't acted negatively towards you."

"Well she did say that if I was a true monster she would have stuck the wooden spoon she was holding through my skull." Loki smirked.

"Loki." Angel shouted from the kitchen, both Loki and Thor got up from their seats and went in to the kitchen.

"Yes?"

"Whilst I'm doing this" She said pointing to the bowl of potatoes. "You could show Thor to his room, which is next to the one that I am currently staying in. It might be a little cramped as all my gear is up there." They both nodded and headed towards the stairs. After Angel was done with the potatoes she got the bacon, some onion and herbs out of the fridge and started to fry them on the hob. The two gods came back down to see Angel whizzing around the kitchen doing several different things.

"Would you like some help Angel?" Thor offered.

"Umm, yeah sure. Can you even cook?"

"I helped Jane make breakfast when I was on Earth last."

"Ok. You can take the potatoes from the pan and put them in to this dish so they can roast in the oven." She pointed to the pan of now softened potatoes and a metal dish on the breakfast bar.

"Loki if you would like to help you can go in to the freezer and get out the vegetables please." He gave her a quick nod and went to the freezer in the next room. Returning moments later to be greeted with a warm smile and thank you. As she was making some Yorkshire pudding batter she asked Loki to bring over the wok of cooked bacon and onion. She added the mixture to another metal dish and poured over the batter, putting both the metal trays in the oven with the lamb as the vegetables simmered on the hob.

During dinner they chatted about fights they had experienced, the main difference between Angels fights and the gods fights were theirs were real and hers weren't. Angel was listening intently to Loki's stories, Thor could tell that she favoured his brothers stories over his, so he let his brother tell them whilst he listened and commented every so often. It was nice to see his brother happy and to be in someone's company who appreciated his talents. This made him miss Jane even more. When it was close to midnight they all helped clear up. Angel enjoyed her one slice of pie, Loki and Thor ate the rest, they said it tasted divine and Thor was proud of his brothers baking skills. They all said their goodnights and went to bed. A few hours later Loki was startled awake by a loud banging noise and a scream. He raced out of bed and towards the noise, turning on the light he saw Angel knelt at the bottom of the stairs to her room with her hands gripped tightly in her hair and she was screaming. He barely noticed Thor come down the stairs within seconds. Loki knelt in front of her trying to gently pry her hands out of her now loose hair.

"Loki, what do you think is wrong?" Thor asked quietly.

"I believe she is having a nightmare." He said looking at the girl in shock. Once he had the hands free he placed his hands on either side of her face and gently lifted her head to look in her eyes; they were open, her brown eyes were glassy but full of terror.

"Angel." He called to her, his eyes desperately searching hers. "Angel wake up. It's ok. Please wake up." He pleaded.. There was nothing wrong with her physically. She was however only dressed in a purple and grey vest top and her underwear, he quickly directed his gaze back to her face.

"Thor, I've got this go back to bed."

"Do you wish to take her back to her bed?" Thor asked as he turned to go back upstairs.

"No I think I will take her to mine. Her own bed might be comforting to her."

"Goodnight brother." Thor disappeared upstairs shutting the door behind him.

"Loki…" Angel muttered in a fragile voice. Loki sighed when he saw that she had awoken and her eyes were searching his now relieved gaze.

"Angel. You were having a nightmare." She visibly flinched at the word nightmare. Saying nothing else Loki moved to pick her up and helped her walk in to his temporary room and placed her on the bed; where he has thrown the covers back when he heard her scream.

"Why am I in this bed?" She asked, watching him get in the other side. He sat on the covers on the other side of the bed as she curled up on the other.

"You might find it a bit more comforting." He said. Loki picked up a book from the night stand and attached the small book light that Angel had shaown him now to use.

"Thank you Loki." She thanked him quietly. A while later Angel finally fell asleep. Angel turned over in the night, Loki got a little distracted from his reading as he found himself looking at Angel more than he was looking at his book. Loki moved to lay down next down to her, putting the book back on the night stand and gently moved her hair from her face. For a while Loki just lay there propped up on one elbow watching the mortal girl sleep before sleep finally claimed him.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Edited and corrected. I hope that you still like it. I own nothing.

* * *

That morning Angel slowly started to wake up, the dream and the feeling left in its wake had slowly melted away. Opening her eyes she was met with the crook of Loki's neck. Feeling a little startled she tried to move to get up buy Loki's arms tensed up around her restricting her movements.

"Loki" She asked quietly. Both her hands were trapped between their bodies; she moved one of her hands and poked him in the ribs a couple of time.

"Lo-" She went to say again before she flipped on to her back and her hands pinned to bed, Loki was lying on top of her; he was awake not looking at her face directly. "Interesting" She remarked. He looked at her.

"What is?" He asked, relaxing his grip in her wrists.

"Is that how you always react when someone jabs you in the ribs." She asked, with a smug smile.

"No, if I wasn't aware of your presence I would have…." He was cut off by a small nudging sensation coming from Angel, hitting him in his stomach. They both looked down at the same time.

"Oh my god" Angel whispered. Loki pushed himself off Angel and rested by her side, Angel's hand immediately went to her abdomen; she felt it nudge again and grinned. "Oh my God" Was all she could say as she stared at her stomach in amazement.

"Is that the first time it has done that?"

"Yes."

"I have noticed that you've stopped being ill in the mornings."

"I have, I'm glad I didn't need to go and be ill this morning, I would have never gotten out of your iron grip of yours." She sat up in bed.

"My apologies for that. Did you sleep well?" He asked.

"Yes thank you. And it's fine." She ran her hand through her hand and winced. As she inspected a sore spot she felt a small scab forming.

"You were digging your nails in to your hair last night."

"Right. Thank you for last night." She said before stifling a yawn, she looked at the clock by her bed; it was getting close to 11. "I think it's time for tea." She got out of bed and put on her black dressing gown.

"I think I shall pass on the tea this morning, I wish to take a shower." He said to her back, his eyes trailing down her legs.

"Ok, you know where the spare shampoos and shower gels are." She said, making her way downstairs. She found Thor already up; he was sat in the conservatory drinking a cup of coffee he had made himself.

"Morning Thor." She said from the kitchen, flicking on the kettle and getting out a Starbucks mug she had bought from the café.

"Good morning Angel, did you sleep well?" He called from the conservatory. She heard him get up and head towards her in the kitchen.

"Yes thank you, I apologise if I disturbed your sleep. It must have been a long journey from Asgard." Angel smiled before taking her first sip of tea; she always liked her first cup of tea in the morning. It made her feel human.

"That is quite ok Angel. I slept well knowing you were in the good hands of my brother" Thor smiled; he had a proud look in his eyes. It pleased him to see his brother do something like that for a human. He hoped that Loki was changing for the better. He thought that he might be able to change like he did, with the aid of Jane.

"I was definitely in good hands. That was the best nights sleep I've had since getting pregnant." Angel smiled. "Oh which reminds me, the baby started kicking this morning." Angel beamed, placing her free hand over her abdomen.

"This is truly wonderful, does Loki know?"

"I may have woken him up with my quiet but gleeful excitement."

"Where is my brother anyway? He would usually be awake before me."

"He is in the shower" She said, pointing above her. "I think he might have been awake for most of the night, I half woke up last night and I think he was still reading." Angel and Thor chatted about what she does for a living and she told him how much she loved it because she can work at home for most of the time and she would only have to show up at the office once a month or so. Angel heard the shower turn off a few minutes later so she flicked on the kettle and started to make Loki his morning cup of tea; whilst the kettle boiled she made up some toast and honey. She walked upstairs with his breakfast in hand. As she rounded the corner to the bedroom the bathroom door opened; Angel immediately dropped her eyes to the carpet.

"I brought tea and toast." She smiled, she looked at his feet; she noted that they were nice looking feet and his legs weren't all that bad either.

"Why are you looking at the floor?" He asked she could hear the smirk in his voice.

"I didn't know if you waltzed around naked after a shower, I didn't want to see anything untoward to a lady."

"I can assure you that it is safe." He said. She looked up to see him in a white towel. "Damn" she thought. He noticed her blushing and smiled again. Angel watched as the towel changed in to a pair of black trousers and a dark blue button down shirt.

"Better?" He asked. She just gave him a tight lipped smile, raised her eyebrows and offered him his breakfast.

"It looks good." She said simply, she really liked that colour on him, whether it be his shirt or his skin.

"Think of a set of clothes that you want to wear today."

"Pardon?"

"Think of clothes that you wish to wear today."

"Ok. Do I have to think about underwear too?" She asked feeling a little embarrassed. He nodded. She thought of a pair of blue jeans and a red t shirt, then a pair of boxer briefs with drawn on owls and her black bra and knee length green socks. As she looked down her pyjama's and dressing gown changed in to the clothes that she visualised.

"Neat trick. Thank you." She smiled. "Where did my other clothes go?"

"They went to your room."

"Thanks. Enjoy your breakfast." She entered the bathroom he had just left to brush her teeth and brush her hair. When she was done she made her way to her office to do a little work. Whilst Angel was in her office working on new designs, she heard Loki go downstairs towards the kitchen. She heard him and Thor talking. A while later she heard them both come up stairs and head in to the library. Every now and then she would go on the internet and check her Facebook page, she had posted the recent news that her baby had stared to kick, many of her female friends and family were elated and left comments, the men in her life just clicked 'like' they probably didn't know what to say. Her friends and family were happy that she was having a child, they were supportive of her independence, and not a lot of people in her social circle liked Nathan very much.

"What is this Facebook?" A voice said behind her, making her jump out of her skin and yelp quietly.

"Jeeesuss Loki you scared the life outta me!" Angel turned her chair around clutching at her chest as her heart pounded against her rib cage. Loki smiled widely down at the women before him. He put to fingers to her pulse point and said smoothly.

"Well you seem very much alive to me Angel." He removed his fingers from her neck and sat next to her. "You still haven't answered my question."

"Oh. Uh it's a little hard to explain to someone who hasn't seen it before. It's like a second nature to us humans now we have the internet. I guess I would explain it as a way on communicating with friends across the country, even across the world in a fast and easy was. It is a more efficient way to catch up with people."

"You humans are strange."

"Yep." Angel agreed. Going back to her work; Loki sat there and watched as she drew away. Loki summoned a book in to his hands and settled in to his chair and continued reading.

About an hour later Angel stopped and flexed her fingers, her fingers cracked audibly, which made Loki look up from his book in slight distaste.

"Do all humans do such things?" He asked.

"Most do, it hurts to draw for so long, and it relieves the pain. I thought you already knew that humans were strange?" Angel smiled. Loki just made a quiet Humph sound and continued reading.

"So what did you do with Thor, he's been awfully quiet."

"He's just reading. He found a book with lots of pictures." Loki smirked.

"There's nothing wrong with a graphic novel. I think if some of those were just books I wouldn't find them interesting."

As it got around to late afternoon they all gathered in the kitchen to start cooking. Angel told them about the area and how they were more than welcome to explore if they ever got bored of being in the house.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry about the delay for this chapter and the last. It just takes a while to get a feel on what I want to write, thank you to everyone who has given me such a nice review so far. I don't own anything please don't shoot me. Edited and corrected. **

Friday night was movie night. Angel usually watched a movie either alone or when Nathan wast there. She would also treat herself to a nice unhealthy Chinese dinner from the really nice takeaway in the village. This time she had Loki and Thor to keep her company. She wondered if they even ate Chinese or liked it. Angel had come back from getting the food to see Thor and Loki going through her DVD collection to find something to watch, she had left them like that; over the past few days they had no trouble at all with picking out movies when she let them.

"Not found anything yet boys?" She asked, taking the two small bags of hot food through in to the kitchen.

"We were discussing which movie to pick out of the ones we liked the look of." Thor called in from the living room. Angel retrieved the plates from the warming draw in the bottom of her large wood burning oven.

"What did you get?" The god of Mischief asked.

"What films were you two having a discussion over?" Angel asked getting the small tinfoil containers out of the bags.

"We have chosen four. V for Vendetta, Mission Impossible, James Bond ; Quantum of Solace and Predator." Loki listed. They were on to action movies for tonight, they have already been through most of Angel's movies that were about mythology, Vikings, medieval and other movies with a historical setting.

"Ooh good choices. I think we will go for some Predator tonight. And as far as the food goes we have crispy chicken in lemon sauce, Singapore chow mien, chicken chow mien and some spring rolls, I got two of each just incase you or Thor wanted more than your average human." She said, taking off the lids from the hot containers and spooning out some for her and then she gave the rest to Loki and Thor as they ate much more than she could.

"Thor, could you please put in Predators." She called whilst washing out the containers. Angel and Loki carried the food in to the front room and they all sat down in watch the movie and eat there Chinese food. Loki and Angel sat on her sofa, Loki sat where he first sat when his ankle was injured and Thor took one of the chairs. They had tried to all sit on the sofa whilst they ate their food previously but Thor's massiveness would take up most of the room on the sofa so he opted for one of the chairs instead. Sometime during the movie Angel got up, took the plates to the dishwasher and returned with drinks and snacks. She had popcorn, a bottle of mead and two glasses for Thor and Loki to share and some hot chocolate for herself. Angel sat in the middle of the sofa next to Loki. When the movie was finished Angel suggested they start the Alien series which was linked in to these movies with the Alien Vs Predator movies. Part way through the first Alien movie Angel got up to get changed in to her pyjama's and brush her teeth. She settled back down on the sofa with her legs curled under her. A few minutes later she curled herself against the arm of the sofa; drifting off to sleep.

"Is she asleep?" Thor asked as the credits started to roll. Loki leaned forward to look at her face, she looked asleep. One of her feet was resting gently next to his leg, he ran a long finger gently up her bare foot and looked for a reaction. Nothing happened so he did it a couple times more and she didn't move.

"I believe she is." He replied.

"Should we wake her?" Thor asked, turning off the DVD player and TV. Loki moved to stand in front of Angel and picked her up gently and cradled her in his arms; as he turned Thor was looking at him.

"You will not get her to her bedroom like that easily brother, the walls are too close together. Perhaps you should carry her differently."

"How would you suggest I carry her then?" He muttered quietly. "I cannot just throw her over my shoulder, it may harm the child." He hissed.

"Well maybe.." Thor looked at his feet. "If you do not wish to wake her entirely maybe you should get her to wrap her arms around your neck and her legs around your waist." Loki quirked an eyebrow at his brother but wasn't in the mood to argue, sleep was calling to him. He carefully let Angels' legs drop to the floor and wrapped her arms around his neck they instinctively tightened their grip, he leant down and whispered in her ear.

"Angel, I need you to wrap your legs around me so I can get you to bed." He smoothed his hands along the sides of her body to catch her thighs as she lazily wrapped herself around the tall god. He held her firmly to his body by holding her under her thighs. Angel could vaguely feel Loki's warmth radiating off of his body, in her sleepy haze she wasn't sure if it was a dream of really happening; she just tightened her legs a little bit to make sure she wasn't going to slip and bury her head in to the crook of his neck. He walked slowly up the stairs to the first landing, Angel wriggled a little causing a little friction to happen between them. Loki's breath hitched a little, he looked up at the ceiling and back down at the human that was clinging to him; he shook away the thoughts that were trying to creep in to his mind and continued up the stairs to her room. He quickly opened her door and entered, he heard his brother coming up the stairs behind him. On the far side of the room was a double bed, it was smaller than the one downstairs but looked just as comfortable to sleep in. He placed her on the side of the bed where the covers had already been thrown back. He set her on her feet and sat her on the bed. As he was unwrapping her arms from his neck he felt her lightly squeeze him as if to hug him.

"Thank you." She murmured softly. Loki left the room as quietly as he had left it and made his way to his own bed.

In the morning Angel woke up from a pleasant nights sleep. She half remembered how she ended up in bed; Loki carried her up here, that had triggered some odd dreams that night. "He could have carried me on his back…oh well." she thought. Getting up she got dressed in jeans and a black and blue checked popper blouse and made her way down stairs. She found Loki up and about making tea in the kitchen.

"Morning Loki." She said with a smile. Loki turned around to greet her.

"Good morning." He smiled back. He noticed her shirt was a little tight on her and smirked inwardly as he turned back around to prepare her a cup of tea. Loki thought that that kind of shirt was just screaming to be ripped open.

"Did you take me to bed last night?" She asked.

"I did yes, I didn't want to wake you. Thor pointed out to me that if I were to carry you in a traditional manner we would not make it up the narrow staircase. So I opted for a different method which would be more comfortable for you." He explained, he slid her mug over to her on the breakfast bar.

"Thank you. I didn't quite know if it was real of if I was having a crazy dream." She said, a light blush started to bloom on her cheeks. She had part known it was real but her brain decided to continue a different scene in her head where Loki got in to bed with her.

"Can I ask you a question Loki?" She asked timidly, she toyed with the rim of her tea mug.

"Of course?"

"Did I hug you last night when you took me to bed?" She finally got out. She was trying not to look at him directly as she was feeling a little embarressed.

"You did."

"Sorry" She said, she finally looked at his face, she saw that he was amused by her shyness and embarressment. "I was mostly asleep and it's been a long time since anyone has done something that nice for me."

"It's fine. Are you doing anything exciting today?" Loki asked. He guessed that her ex Nathan would have just left her on the sofa to sleep rather than take her somewhere more comfortable to sleep.

"I don't work on the weekends so I am free to do practically what I want. Me, you and Thor can pop over to Bristol if you want. It's quite a nice city when there's not a jackass ruining it for me."

"What is there to do in Bristol?"

"I guess if I was going there as a tourist I would go to the museum and art galleries, the aquarium, have a wonder around the city itself and see the sights and around the shopping areas. They also have a zoo, but I don't know if you'd both like that."

"Is that where you put animals in cages and look at them for amusement."

"Essentially yes but the animals are treated well."

"It sounds like it could be interesting, I would like to see how Midgardian life has changed since I was last here. I shall tell Thor about our plans and we shall leave soon"

"Yeah I guess so." Angel followed Loki up to the first floor where she went to brush her teeth and hair as Loki went to Thor's room to tell him what they were doing for the day. Half an hour later they were in the car on the way to Bristol. Angel was surprised that Thor managed to fit in the back of her car.

* * *

**AN: Sorry it's a little short again. I'm just busy with NaNoWriMo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I'm so sorry for the delay for this chapter. So much has gone on these past few months. I own nothing.**

* * *

The drive to Bristol was relatively peaceful, there was the usual amount of traffic that would be about on a sunny Saturday in the middle of July. Angel decided to take her two godly guests to the museum and art galleries first, she probably wouldn't visit the galleries, she had had enough of galleries when she was studying art at college and university. In the main hall of the museum hung a replica of a Bristol Biplane. Thor walked over to the small information plaque about the strange contraption and Angel and Loki waited at the reception desk to pay to go in. Angel led the two gods in to the first gallery in the museum.  
_"Loki."_ Angel thought, she gave him a sideways glance to see if he had heard. Loki gave her a small nod.  
"_I know how much you liked correcting things in Gloucester. There are a lot more people here that will take it the wrong way if you do it again..."_ She paused. _"So just make sure they can't hear you._" She smiled at him through the glass reflection of one of the cabinets they had stopped at. He smiled back in acknowledgement.

They went on to read about the brief history of the museum itself. It had been hit by a bomb in 1940 during the Bristol Blitz so most of the original architecture and decor had to be taken out and all was left was an empty shell to be rebuilt upon. The entire ground floor was dedicated to the museum and the upper floor was the art gallery. There was alot of prehistoric and Roman artifacts that had been recovered from the surrounding area, most notably the now flooded Chew Valley Lake. Angel loved the bits and prices that were found at a roman temple. Many of her University friends had studied Archaeology and Anthropology, so they had gotten to go to interesting places like this temple. When she was in university her special trips included visiting to art galleries and going to various different fashions shows that were on around the country at different times, some of her work involved getting to go behind the scenes of the fashion world and see how it all work.

"Angel." Thor asked.

"Yes?"

"Why are there so many items in this place that are not to do with this city Bristol itself." He was referring to the galleries that were dedicated to Egyptology. There were also signs on the walls that pointed upstairs to the Chinese and other eastern art and artifacts that were being displayed upstairs.

"Well. If this place was just to solely dedicate itself to the history of Bristol and the surrounding area it would be a small and boring place. I think people like to come here to learn about a little bit of the local history but they like to see the ancient and old things from across the globe. They may also be facilitating for those who can not afford to visit such placed like the national museum in London or even go to the countries that these artifacts came from themselves. " She pause remembering that the university was just around the corner and part of the grounds did join on to the back of the museum. "Plus, it's a nice place for the university students to come and learn about their respective subjects if it should apply to them."

"Did you come here to learn then?" Loki asked, not taking his eyes off the the information board he was reading.

"I did, though it wasn't the museum part I was studying it was the art gallery. I have been up there so many times I am just sick to death of that place."

"So we will not be visiting the galleries then?" Loki commented.

"You two can if you really want to, I'll be happy enough looking at the taxidermy animals." She smiled. They slowly meandered their way around the museum, each taking their time in reading things that they thought was interesting. Angel caught Loki smirking to himself a couple of times, when she asked him what was so amusing he would tell her that there were a few mistakes here and there. Angel amused herself with a touchy feely box that they had for kids. She put her hand inside the box and tried to guess what was inside, only when she lifted the lid she could tell if it was the right answer or not. In one box she felt the object move inside the box, Angel wrenched her hand from the box and screeched which earned a few startled looks from the other people in the museum. Across the room she could see Loki staring at her with a wide grin on his face as he laughed at her reaction. When she rejoined Loki and Thor she playfully hit Loki on the arm and chastised him for his naughty little trick; he just grinned and continued on.

When it approached lunchtime Angel proposed that they head towards the aquarium but before going in to the aquarium itself they should go to one of the river side cafes and restaurants for a quick lunch. When they got there they chose to eat in the Italian restaurant Angel opted to sitting outside as it had gotten very warm during their time in the cool museum. They ordered drinks and shared a pizza, salad and a baguette of garlic bread.  
"What is ATBristol?" Loki asked. He has been watching people go in and out of the strange glass building that had a large silver ball attached to it that people seemed to be fascinated with.

"It's a place for kids mostly, though I like to go in there on occasion. It's mostly educational and interactive so people find it fun. The large silver sphere is a planetarium, they show you the different star constellations that appear in our sky during different times of the year and how to find them and how to recognise their shapes."  
After they had finished their lunch they made their way across the square to the aquarium. The aquarium was bustling families and many other people that enjoyed looking at fish from across the globe. Angel spent a few minutes just stood in front of one of the large glass windows which was part of one of the many massive tanks, it contained the native species of fish, the tank itself had a sunken ships hull inside that provided habitat and shelter for the various different lifeforms. Angel pointed out several different fish to Thor and Loki, the ones she could remember from her previous trips there were the Weaver Fish, Spider Crab. Angel always loved to look at the little bubble tank filled with tiny jellyfish, it reminded her of her favourite scene from Finding Nemo where Dory for stung by a jellyfish. As they walked out in the tropical area named 'The Bay of Rays', it was like a large green house that housed fish and sting rays in hip high open tanks. There were many signs telling people not to put their hands in the water. Angel cooed and awed at the stingrays and turtles that broke the surface, Thor sat down on the deck and watched the fish inside the tank swim around, he had figured it was better than looking down at the distorted images that the water made and Loki read each information plaque carefully. They all made their way back in to the main building where the man attractions were the open top of one of the massive tanks and the Giant Pacific Octopus which was currently hiding from the flashing cameras of adults and children alike who wanted to get a picture of the well lit photosensitive creature, the people were clearly ignoring the 'Please do not use flash photography' next to the tank.

"Some people are idiots." Angel muttered to herself as she peered over the railing in to the tank below.

"Whoever could you mean?" Loki asked sarcastically, standing next to her as they both leant against the railing. Angel walked over to the octopus tank and looked up to see the animal hiding behind a pipe.

"I feel your pain, I'd hate it too if people kept flashing lights in my eyes."She commented before moving on to the other sections of the aquarium. As they made their way in to the underwater tunnel they spent several minutes just staring up at the fish that swam around their heads. Angel fished out her camera from her handbag, she knelt down on one side of the tunnel wall to take a picture of the other; without a flash as she knew it would piss off the fish. As she stood she noticed Loki looking up in to tank, she took the opportunity to take a candid picture of him. Immediately after taking the picture he looked at her.

"Did you just take a picture of me?" He asked. His features were oddly illuminated by the light of tunnel. Angel looked from Loki to the picture display on her camera.

"Yes."She said innocently. She pointed the cameras' screen towards him as he came closer.

"I think it looks good. Also you're incredibly photogenic." Angel felt a little embarrassed that she had just said that. Turning off the camera and putting it back in her handbag Angel looked around and spotted Thor, his hulking figure had to stay close to the middle of the tunnel without bending in anyway; this reminded Angel of something she had forgotten to ask Loki about.

"What's a Bilgesnipe?" Angel asked, she looked up in to Lokis' eyes, which looked bluer due to the light of the tunnel.

"A Bilgesnipe is a large scaly creature with antlers, it's a disgusting looking thing that tramples everything in its path."

"Oh. So sorta of like a dinosaur?"

"I guess you could say that." The trio made their way through the remaining part of the aquarium and left. Feeling that there was nothing much else she could show them in this city that would intrigue them she offered to take them to a buffet on the way home that she had been meaning to go to for a while. The buffet had a variety of different foods from around the world which Angel goaded them both to try something at least once. Thor managed to get through 6 plates of food and two desserts, Loki ate 3 plates of food and just one dessert and Angel only managed 2 and a half plates of food and half of her dessert which she let Thor have the rest in exchange of getting her another drink. When they got back to Angels' house Thor and Loki thanked her for the day out. Angel and Loki retreated to the library and quietly read, Thor went for a run in the forest around Angels' house.


End file.
